The present invention relates to a power-supply breaker apparatus, and more specifically relates to a power-supply breaker apparatus for breaking an electric circuit suitably when operational maintenance for a power-supply circuit and equipments of an electric automobile and the like is performed.
In recent years, since a transportation equipment such as an electric automobile is provided with a high-voltage portion for driving a motor, it is equipped with a power-supply breaker apparatus taking maintenance into consideration.